Teresa Strasser
Teresa Lynn Strasser (born June 8, 1970) is an American writer and television personality known for hosting the first season makeover show While You Were Out on TLC. She also co-hosted The Adam Carolla Show. Personal Life Strasser grew up in San Francisco, California, with her mother. She attended Lick-Wilmerding High School on a low-income scholarship. She went on to study journalism at New York University. Teresa attended Anorexia Anonymous for more than seven years. Strasser married Daniel Wachinski, an IBM accountant; in a small ceremony at the Venetian in Las Vegas, Nevada, on June 25, 2008. The couple's first baby, a boy named Nathaniel "Buster" James was born on September 24, 2009. Career Early Years Strasser began writing for Win Ben Stein's Money in 1997, winning a Daytime Emmy Award and also had several small roles and writing jobs, including a writing credit for Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. While You Were Out In 2002, Strasser hosted fifty episodes of While You Were Out when former host Anna Bocci left the show. Strasser had previously served as a writer for the show. She did not consider herself handy, but she compensated with her dark sense of humor and empathy, as she cried after several renovations. Strasser left the show after one season. The Adam Carolla Show and The Adam Carolla Podcast Strasser replaced Rachel Perry on The Adam Carolla Show on May 8, 2006, as the news anchor for the radio program. She had previously served as a fill-in before Perry officially left the show. In 2010, she left the show when taping was moving to nighttime, which cased a scheduling conflict. She was replaced by "radio co-host and News Girl", Alison Rosen. The Parent Experiment Podcast From February to August 2010, Strasser and Lynette Carolla (wife of Adam Carolla) co-hosted a weekly hourlong podcast on their parenting experiences. Strasser left the Parental Experiment due to other commitments, and was replaced by Susanna Brisk. Peter Tilden Show On August 19, 2010, KABC announced that Strasser would be joining the Peter Tilden Show as Tilden's female co-anchor. Strasser began her work there on August 23, 2010. On August 25, 2011, Teresa did her last ahow on KABC in order to focus on her TV, commercial voiceover and camera work. Teresa's Ex-Files A segment on the show in September 2006 focused on Strasser's past relationships. Her past boyfriends such as Jimmy Kimmel Live! and The Sarah Silverman Program actor Steve Agee and a marketing executive named Brandon, discussed why their relationship failed. Normally, the skit is embarrassing for Strasser and her ex, such as when she claimed Agee cried after sex. The segmet debuted September 6, 2006 with writer Greg Lee, whom Strasser dated for eight months. During the segment with Agee, Strasser also admitted that she had once been conned by a sexual pervert. She said a man stripped and masturbated in her apartment after she had invited him in, mistakenly thinking one of her friends had bought her a "strip-o-gram". Strasser is also known to have dated former American Idol host Brian Dunkleman. Other Television Work After leaving While You Were Out, Strasser hosted Lover's Lounge a dating game/talk show on the Game Show Network in 2000. She was also a feature story reporter of several episodes of Good Day New York in 2004, while also being the New York correspondent for both Good Day Live and On-Air with Ryan Seacrest. Strasser worked as a "love coach" along with Shop 'Til You Drop host JD Roberto on the 2006 ABC series How to Get the Guy until its cancellation. In October 2006, she replaced Debra Wilson as the co-host of the TV Guide Channel show TV Watercooler. She frequently appears on VH1 and E!'s various "list" shows. She also guest starred on Alicia Silverstone led dramedy, Mss Match. Strasser served a brief stint as a correspondent on the entertainment gossip news show TMZ on TV which premiered in September 2007. She quit TMZ due to a time conflict with The Adam Carolla Show. In addition, she has covered the red carpet for the Emmy Award and the Tony Award, for the E! and TV Guide Network, respectively. Teresa currently works as a host and reporter for the new Scripps Networks show The List. The program features pop culture topics, news and current issues as well as celebrity news and events and what's going on around town. Writing career Strasser has worked regularly as a freelance columnist for The Los Angeles Times and The Jewish Journal of Greater Los Angeles and won an award on June 24, 2006 for columnist of the year from the Los Angeles Press Club. Strasser is currently a regular contributor for the calendar section of The Los Angeles Times. She also wrote the book, EXPLOTING MY BABY: Because it's Exploiting Me, which was published in January 2011. ABC order a pilot, Mother Teresa to be written by Strasser based on her book, "Exploting My Baby". Awards and Recognition *Three Los Angeles Press Club Awards (2004 and 2005 for Columnist of The Year). *Simon Rockower Awards for both Excellence in Feature Writing and Writing. *Emmy Award writer for Win Ben Stein's Money. Show hosted Lover's Lounge Show appeared Pyramid Shows written Win Ben Stein's Money Who Wants to Be a Millionaire It's Your Chance of a Lifetime The Chair Link Her Official Website Category:Hostesses Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1970 Births